Terroristen
by yoho
Summary: Ein Junge preschte um die Hausecke. Sein Umhang war rot. Er trug eine runde Brille ohne Gläser und hatte eine schwarze Perücke auf. Als er das Mädchen sah, stockte er und richtete seinen Spielzeugzauberstab auf sie. Stirb, Terroristin!“, triumphierte er.


Title: Terroristen

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: „Terroristen" spielt nach Hogwarts und nach Voldemorts Tod. Harry und Hermine haben sich noch nicht richtig entschieden, was sie aus ihrem Leben machen wollen und halten sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs beim Aurorenbüro über Wasser.

Teaser: Ein Junge preschte um die Hausecke. Sein Umhang war rot, mit goldenen Verzierungen. Er trug eine übergroße, runde Brille auf der Nase und hatte eine schwarze und sehr unordentliche Perücke auf. Als er das Mädchen sah, stockte er und richtete seinen Spielzeugzauberstab auf sie. „Stirb, Terroristin!", triumphierte er.

Authors Note: „Terroristen" ist sicherlich meine bisher politischste Geschichte. Aber schließlich ist auch das Zaubererleben nicht nur reines Abenteuer. Dolores Umbridge nach Hogwarts zu schicken, war zum Beispiel eine politische Entscheidung des Zaubereiministeriums. Hermine hat das am Anfang von Band 5 ganz richtig erkannt.

Auch in „Terroristen" erweist sie sich als kühle Analystin der Zauberer-Politik und behält einen kühlen Kopf, obwohl Harry beinahe das Opfer einiger unverbesserlicher Todesser geworden ist.

Danke an ‚moonlight dust' fürs Betalesen und die konstruktive Kritik.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum gehört Frau Rowling. Ich spiele nur.

**Terroristen**

Der Knall war kurz und scharf. Harry sah eine kleine Fontäne aus Steinen und Sand etwa zweihundert Meter vor sich. Ihm fiel kein Fluch ein, der einen solchen Effekt erzielen konnte und außerdem, wer verfluchte schon eine Straße?

Hermine riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung, zerrte ihn hinter einen großen Blumenkübel, der den Bereich abtrennte, auf dem Florean Fortescue Tische und Stühle in der Winkelgasse aufgestellt hatte und drückte ihn dann flach auf den Boden.

Noch ein Knall. Näher und lauter. Ein Pfeifen in der Luft. Dann ein heftiger Schmerz in Harrys Rücken.

Der dritte Knall. Direkt über ihnen. Es war jetzt sehr laut. Etwas traf ihn erneut am Rücken und rollte seitlich von ihm herunter. Harry starrte auf eine menschliche Hand, aus deren Stumpf Blut sickerte und er schrie und robbte panisch zur Seite. _Nur weg, weg, weg …_

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend.

Fünf Sekunden.

Zehn Sekunden.

Dann begannen die Schreie und das Stöhnen.

Harry rappelte sich hoch, zog Hermine auf die Beine und zerrte sie in Panik die Winkelgasse hinauf. Hermine versuchte ihn zu stoppen, hatte aber nicht die Kraft, um sich seinem Griff zu entwinden.

_Weg hier, bevor es wieder knallt!_

Sie stolperten über Trümmer, stiegen über menschliche Körper, oder was davon übrig geblieben war, und schafften es irgendwie heraus aus der Todeszone. Harry hatte Schmerzen am Rücken und schließlich konnte er nicht mehr laufen. Er kippte einfach um und Hermine gelang es endlich, sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entdeckte die beiden Sekunden später auf den Treppen von Gringotts. Er sah das Blut auf den Marmorstufen und rief nach einem Heiler. Dann drehte er mit Hermines Hilfe Harry vorsichtig auf den Bauch.

Eine junge Frau in der Kleidung der St. Mungo-Heiler löste sich aus dem Pulk ihrer gerade apparierten Kollegen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, Harry das Hemd auszuziehen, sondern schlitzte den Stoff an seinem Rücken mit einem Diffindo auf. Darunter kam noch mehr Blut zum Vorschein, dass sie mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ. Dann nahm sie ein dickes Stück Mull aus ihrer Arzttasche und drückte es Hermine in die Hand. Die begriff sofort und sah zu, wie die Heilerin mit einer Pinzette eine Metallkugel von der Größe einer Murmel aus Harrys Rücken zog. Aus der Wunde quoll ein Schwall Blut und Hermine presste den Mull darauf. Sie wunderte sich, dass er das so stoisch über sich ergehen ließ, bis sie bemerkte, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, lag er bäuchlings auf dem Küchensofa im Haus am Grimmauldplatz und Hermine schlief neben ihm. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Die Knallgeräusche, der Schmerz in seinem Rücken, seine panische Flucht und schließlich die Schwärze, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte, wie ein Tuch, das man über einen Toten breitet, um ihn den neugierigen Blicken der Lebenden zu entziehen.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und weckte damit Hermine, die ihn aus geröteten Augen anblickte.

„Du hast geweint", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte.

Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen, zuckte aber zusammen und legte sich dann wieder hin.

„Was ist mit meinem Rücken?"

Hermine griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog ein Tuch heraus. Sie faltete es auseinander und drückte ihm eine Kugel in die Hand. „Du hattest Glück, sie ist nur zwei Zentimeter tief eingedrungen."

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, als du mich hinter den Blumenkübel gezogen hast", stellte Harry fest. „Woher wusstest du, was du tun musst?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Sonderkurs, den das Aurorenbüro angeboten hatte? ‚Muggelwaffen in Zaubererhand'. Du hast das für Blödsinn gehalten. Ich bin trotzdem hin gegangen. Sie haben uns Pistolen, Gewehre, Handgranaten und Bomben vorgeführt und erklärt, wie man sich verhält, wenn man mit so was angegriffen wird. Trainiert haben wir auch, damit wir nicht in Panik geraten, wenn es knallt.

„Ich glaube, das waren Bomben in der Winkelgasse. Jedenfalls hörte sich das genau so an."

Harry dachte an seine kopflose Flucht.

_Ich bin weggelaufen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Harry Potter völlig den Kopf verloren hat._

Sie schliefen wieder ein und wurden Stunden später durch die Türglocke geweckt. Seit es Tom Riddle nicht mehr gab und die meisten seiner Anhänger gefangen worden waren, hatte Harry nach und nach die Schutzwälle rund um das Haus aufgehoben. Zumindest bis an die Haustür gelangte heute jeder.

Hermine stand auf und kehrte einige Augenblicke später mit Kingsley zurück. Der kam gleich zur Sache: „Ihr seid die einzigen Augenzeugen, die im Moment reden können. Was habt ihr gesehen?"

Harry schilderte den Anblick der Fontäne aus Pflastersteinen und Sand, die sich plötzlich mitten aus der Winkelgasse erhoben hatte, erzählte von den Knallen und berichtete von den pfeifenden Geräuschen. "Hermine meint, das sei eine Muggel-Bombe gewesen?"

„Schlimmer", sagte Kingsley. „Das waren Springminen."

Harrys Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Sie sehen aus wie eine Konservendose", fuhr Kingsley fort, „und werden im Boden vergraben. Tritt jemand drauf, wird Sekunden später eine kleine Sprengladung gezündet und das Ding startet wie eine Feuerwerksrakete. Wenn die Mine etwa einen Meter hoch geflogen ist, explodiert eine zweite Sprengladung und schleudert hunderte von Metallkugeln heraus. Im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern überlebt niemand. Wir haben bisher 53 Tote gezählt.

„Das Aurorenbüro stellt gerade eine Truppe zusammen, die die Täter finden soll. Der Minister hat der Sache oberste Priorität eingeräumt. Wir sollen sie aufspüren und erledigen. Es wird keinen Prozess geben. Seid ihr mit dabei?"

Harry wollte reden, aber ein Blick von Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Harry ist verletzt. Du hörst von uns, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht."

Der Chefauror wartete auf mehr. Als nichts kam, stand er auf: „Ich muss weiter. Wenn euch noch etwas einfällt, meldet euch bitte bei mir."

„Die wollten mich", sagte Harry, nachdem Kingsley verschwunden war. „Und statt mir sind 53 Menschen tot. – Hermine, ich schmeiß alles hin. Ich verschwinde. Oder ich wandere aus und lebe als Muggel."

Er ließ sich auf das Sofa zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke.

„Du redest Unsinn", sagte Hermine. „Die können es nicht auf dich abgesehen haben. Wir hatten doch gar nicht geplant, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Das war völlig spontan, weil du ein Eis essen wolltest. Sonst wären wir in Muggel-London geblieben."

„Na und? Was beweist das?"

„Harry, ich bin keine Spezialistin für Minen. Aber so viel hab ich gelernt: man muss sie vergraben und wenn mehrere hintereinander explodieren sollen, muss man die Zünder verbinden. Das macht man nicht mal eben am helllichten Tag in der Winkelgasse. Die Minen müssen da schon seit Stunden, wenn nicht schon mehrere Tage gelegen haben. Die wollten nicht dich."

„Wen wollten sie dann?"

„Weißt du, wie Terrorismus funktioniert?"

„Ich hab mich nie mit Muggel-Politik beschäftigt."

„Solltest du ab und zu mal machen", sagte Hermine. „Das war ein Terroranschlag. Es geht nur darum, den Leuten Angst zu machen. Wer stirbt, ist eigentlich egal. "

Hermine war zum Kühlschrank gegangen, holte eine Flasche Butterbier heraus und trank: „53 Tote sind schrecklich. Aber jedes Jahr kommen weltweit zehn Mal so viele Hexen und Zauberer bei Besenabstürzen ums Leben. Hundert Mal so viele sterben durch Fluchschäden."

Sie reichte die Flasche an Harry weiter.

„Wir sollten Angst haben, wenn wir auf einen Besen steigen oder den Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen, und nicht, wenn wir auf die Straße gehen."

Harry schwieg.

Schließlich fragte er: „Was glaubst du, wird das Ministerium tun, um die zu fassen, die die Minen gelegt haben?"

Hermine lachte bitter: „Das, was jede Muggel-Regierung auch in so einer Situation tut: den Leuten noch mehr Angst machen. Und wenn alle genug Angst haben, werden sie neue Gesetze erlassen, die es erlauben überall rumzuschnüffeln, angeblich um die zu kriegen, die es getan haben. Danach haben sie wahrscheinlich jeden Hühnerdieb in Askaban, aber nicht die Attentäter. Wer das geplant hat, ist viel zu schlau, um sich erwischen zu lassen."

„Ich werd nicht bei der Jagd auf Hühnerdiebe mitmachen", sagte Harry. „Aber ich würde gerne denjenigen in die Finger kriegen, der diese Minen vergraben hat."

„Und was würdest du dann mit ihm tun?"

Harry schwieg lange. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er schließlich zu.

--

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Schmerzen in Harrys Rücken schon erträglicher geworden und er konnte wieder stehen und laufen. Hermine wollte in die Winkelgasse.

„Wir zeigen ihnen, dass wir keine Angst haben", hatte sie gesagt.

„Wem?", fragte Harry.

„Allen Hexen und Zauberern und den Todessern, die die Minen gelegt haben. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich über eine Titelseite im ‚Propheten' freue. Und ich garantiere dir, dass wir darauf landen werden."

Der Tropfende Kessel war menschenleer und als sie durch die schmale Straße gingen, spürten sie, wie ihnen die Blicke aus den Häusern folgten. Ab und zu blieben sie vor einem Schaufenster stehen und Hermine zeigte auf etwas in den Auslagen.

Eine Horde Kinder rannte kreischend aus einem Seitenweg. Vorneweg ein Mädchen mit einem schwarzen Umhang und einer silbernen Totenkopfmaske vor dem Gesicht. Dann mehrere Jungen in ähnlicher Kostümierung.

Das Mädchen stolperte und fiel hin. Sie setzte sich auf, nahm die Maske ab und betrachtete mit verzogenem Gesicht ihre blutenden Knie. Die Jungen verschwanden im Gewirr der Gassen.

Dann preschte ein weiterer Junge um die Hausecke. Sein Umhang war rot, mit goldenen Verzierungen. Er trug eine übergroße, runde Brille auf der Nase und hatte eine schwarze und sehr unordentliche Perücke auf.

Als er das Mädchen sah, stockte er und richtete seinen Spielzeugzauberstab auf sie. „Stirb, Terroristin!", triumphierte er. Der Zauberstab sprühte bunte Funken, das Mädchen griff sich an die Brust und sackte theatralisch zusammen.

Hermine wollte Harry noch festhalten. Aber sie war zu langsam.

Er bückte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter, hob sie hoch und drückte sie Hermine in die Arme. Dann wandte er sich dem Jungen zu. Harry riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand, zog ihm die Brille von der Nase und nahm ihm die Perücke ab, unter der blondes Haar zum Vorschein kam. Hermine spürte Harrys verhaltene Wut.

Er packte den Jungen an den Schultern, so dass er ihn ansehen musste: „Harry Potter ist nicht so! Er würde niemanden töten, der sich nicht wehren kann! Harry Potter ist nicht wie diese Terroristen. Er ist kein Mörder."

Der Junge blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Harry probierte ein Lächeln: „Wie heißt du?"

„Ben."

Ben sah zu der Brille und der schwarzen Perücke am Boden. Dann musterte er Harrys Haare und Brille: „Bist du … sind Sie Harry Potter?"

Harry wuselte ihm über die Haare: „Ja, ich bin es."

Er stand auf: „Ben, erzähl den anderen Kindern, dass Harry Potter kein Mörder ist. Tust du das für mich?"

„Mach ich", sagte Ben und schluckte.

Harry wandte sich um. Das Mädchen probierte gerade aus, ob ihre Beine sie wieder trugen. Hermine musste einen ihrer Heilzauber angewendet haben, denn die eben noch blutigen Knie waren nun mit frischer Haut überzogen.

Hermine hielt ihm ihren Arm hin: „Wollen wir?"

Sie gingen weiter und die Kinder sahen ihnen nach.

„Harry Potter ist kein Mörder, kannst du das verstehen?", fragte Ben und nahm das Mädchen an der Hand.

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte ein Lächeln: „Sie hat meine Knie heile gemacht."

Die Brille und die schwarze Perücke lagen noch immer im Straßenstaub, dort wo Harry sie dem Jungen abgenommen hatte. Ein Vogel zog an den schwarzen Haaren. Es war Frühling und er brauchte Material für sein Nest.


End file.
